Talk:Dark Mirror
Reconciling with DS9 Except for the Klingons, it is theoretically possible to reconcile the events on DS9 with the situation in this novel. Possibly, Worf is part of a portion of the Klingon Empire that surrendered to the Terran Empire, while others fought on to reclaim the honour lost when part of the empire surrendered. I postulate that O'Brien was part of a team sent to DS9 (whatever the Terran Empire called it) for some purpose, only to discover on arrival that the Bajorans had successfully rebelled, taken the station and allied with the Cardassians and the still-free Klingons. Intendant Kira could have told a biased version of what happened about Spock. I personally cannot believe that Spock could have turned the Terran Empire around, even with the Tantalus Field, given the basic behavioural nature of the people who made up Starfleet and the empire ruling classes. They would not have tolerated his reforms, and as Diane Duane postulated, Spock eventually was tried and executed for treason. One problem in the book is that the presence of either Enterprise in the other universe would cause displacement of the stars. If that is so, then how can the Empire invade in massive numbers without causing the destruction of practically every star in the Federation, Romulan and Klingon empires? Now, when Geordi and Deanna are flying toward their rendezvous with the Imperial Enterprise, I have this notion of what Picard and Riker are discussing. "Number One, it is vital that we be prepared for a worst-case scenario. To do that, we must postulate why the Empire has dislocated the Enterprise into the Empire's universe. If they simply wanted contact or to assess us covertly, why move us into their universe? More likely, they would move a small scout ship of theirs into our universe." "Agreed, sir. They have something far more confrontational in mind." "Based on what we know about their expansionist, acquisitive nature... their threat to destroy the Halkans if demands were not met... it seems reasonable to assume that they intend an aggression upon the Federation in some form. How better, Number One, than to acquire our ship and use it for espionage in our universe while masquerading as its normal crew. Our disposition is irrelevant, whether we are killed or imprisoned." "I would suggest, sir, if we expect our Enterprise to be returned to its normal universe with them running the show, that our ship be set up to release a message buoy that would alert Starfleet command to be... suspicious of this ship until proven otherwise." "Our counterparts will destroy any buoy launched, Will." "Which means it has to happen in a way they won't be suspicious of. We can expect them to try a pitched battle to take this ship. Damage to the ship. We must be prepared to position the buoy at weak, compromised hull. At some point after the ship returns to normal space -- we could set it to pick up known Klingon beacons and confirm them -- the hull gives way and some... freight cartons are expelled. Some of them develop a slow independent movement via a small chemical propulsion, spreading apart. 51 hours later, each of them squirts a quick data burst to Starfleet that includes all the file references for this opposite universe, then starts a longer explanation. Unfortunately, we won't be able to give them information on how the transfer was accomplished." "Unless, Will, Geordi can get the information from the Imperials but we don't have the chance to implement our own equipment before the other ship finds us and attacks." "That sounds reasonable. Shall I put a detail to work on it?" "Affirmative, Number One, and set up at least four sections of the ship with three buoys each. Appoint some crew whose duty is, in the event that we are clearly bettered by that ship, they are to ensure that the buoys are positioned near weakened hull sections and that charges are put in place to weaken the hull after Klingon beacons are detected." Gcapp1959 04:04, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Is the above comment Fan Fiction, and can we remove it? – AT2Howell 01:48, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :The above comment is speculative and unnecessary, but there's no real reson to remove it -- after all it's been here a year without hurting anybody. If this talk page gets much larger, we could archive it. -- Captain MKB 02:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Stardate discrepancy The Stardate listed here as being from the book jacket is different than the one listed in the 2367 timeline. Only one digit is different, indicating that one of the two is a typo. I do not have access to the physical novel, only the audiobook, and therefore do not have the book jacket to reference. Hopefully someone can clarify which Stardate is correct. Thanks! – 00:04, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :44010.2 is the one in the book jacket. --Captain Savar 00:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for checking! – 10:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC)